toshiko_x_legendgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Goop/Gameplay
Goop is an all-around fighter and is said to be a good fighter for beginners at the game. His combination of gap-closing moves and large Area of Effect melee attacks make him effective in close combat as well as mid-range. He is effective both at fighting a single opponent or a group of opponents. Goop is one of the few characters who can glide. After a double jump, holding the Blue Button will cause Goop to transform into his Wing form and glide through the air while slowly descending. This is one of his best mobility options, since he isn't the fastest character and he lacks a good ranged offensive game. *'Goop Punch': (A punch that can be used in a three-punch combo, in which he punches twice and spins around before executing the third punch. It can be canceled to perform a Goop Uppercut.) *'Tail Spin': or + (Goop spins around, attacking opponents with his fists and tail, allowing him to attack for a total of five hits. If used in the air, Goop will be able to hover a bit, slightly increasing his mobility.) *'Goop Uppercut': + (Goop performs an upward punch that can knock opponents into the air. This move can be used during a Goop Punch combo.) *'Dive': + (Goop leaps into the air and transforms into a ball form before crashing into the ground. In mid-air, he slams to the ground and releases a small shockwave. Opponents cannot be hit while he is in the air, and only take damage when Goop hits the ground.) *'Flame Blast': (Goop transforms his arm into a flamethrower and fires a stream of flames. Although this moves does not have much knockback, Goop can perform it indefinitely. Goop remains stationary while performing this attack.) *'Hammer Spin': or + (Goop's hands turn into large mallets and he spins around while swinging his arms. This attack has a decent amount of knockback. Similar to Tail Spin, Goop will also hover forward when this attack is used in the air. Although it is slower, this move is stronger than Tail Spin.) *'Geyser Shot': + (Goop transforms into his geyser form and fires directly upwards into the air. Any opponent caught in the column of water will be caught in it and take damage for its duration. While firing, Goop can move left and right across the ground, but he can't jump.) *'Sword Stance': + (Goop transforms his arms into a shield and sword and stands with the shield protecting himself. While holding down the Strong button, Goop will hold this stance indefinitely, although the shield will only be able to withstand three hits. If players release the Yellow button, then Goop will spin around, attacking opponents with his sword arm, which will inflict the damage taken from attacks on his shield. The more damage the shield takes, the stronger his sword attack will be.) *'Spider Web Shot': (Goop transforms into a spider form, allowing him to fire spider silk, which will cause characters to temporarily become immobilized. This attack has an unlimited range, able to reach the ends of even the largest stages.) *'Ball Roll': or + (Goop inflates like a ball and charges forward, inflicting strong knockback.) *'Wing Corkscrew': + (Goop transforms into his Wing form and flies upward in a spinning motion, which will damage any opponent above him. This attack may be used as a recovery move, although Goop is only able to fly upward, unable to change direction.) *'Trino Stomp': + (Goop transforms into a rhinoceros form and begins stomping the ground, which creates a shockwave that knocks opponents into the air. This attack creates an opening that allows it to be combo'd with moves such as Goop Uppercut, although similar to his Sword Stance and Fire Blast, Goop remains stationary during this attack. However, the shockwave is able to damage opponents on both sides of Goop, giving him an advantage.) *'Baddie Golf': near opponent + or (Goop slams the opponent down and uses the Hammer form to hit them away.) *'Old School Beatdown': near opponent + (Goop throws the opponent up and uses a Shoryuken uppercut to hit them.) *'Flat Chance': near opponent + (Goop slams the opponent down and smashes them with the Hammer form.) *'Jump': (Goop jumps upwards.) *'Double Jump': (Goop jumps and then jumps a second time in mid-air.) *'Wing Glide': hold (Goop transforms into his Wing form and begins to glide down slowly.) *'Item Pick-up': near item (Goop picks up an item.) *'Block': (Goop blocks.) *'Dodge': + or (Goop dodges left or right.) *''For the main article, see You Gotz An Opal.'' Goop acquires a Magic Opal, jumping upwards while surrounded by a quick burst of orange energy that KOs any nearby opponents. *''For the main article, see Vacuum Veggie.'' Goop hops on Draclo's back and feeds him a Vacuum Veggie, which causes Draclo to inhale any opponents lined up horizontally in front of him. *''For the main article, see Beast Goop.'' Goop collects the Magic Opals and transforms into Beast Goop, a massive behemoth that takes up a large portion of the screen. Category:Character gameplay